Siege of Telmaros (20 BBY)
The Siege of Telmaros was the culmination of the Hunt for Major Blood, a chase that had followed a series of assassinations of politicians on Coruscant. Master Cato Gisera and Knight Maran Teesa tracked the assassin to Telmaros, the headquarters of the military profiteering group the Fist of Justice, headed by former Jedi Master Nioman Dakara. Determined to end this nuisance and the political threat posed by Dakara, Mace Windu led a considerable Republic force to take the planet. What followed was a three month siege of the seemingly impenetrable Fist of Justice HQ, even after a fleet led by Plo Koon joined Gisera's ships to drive the Fist's fleet out of the system. After that, Gisera and Teesa went in pursuit of the Fist's remaining navy while Koon and his forces joined the fighting on the ground, alongside Windu and Masters Teuch Neuko, Kit Fisto, and Kyidyin Muchian. Despite an overwhelming numbers advantage, the Republic forces were unable to push past the heavy shield guarding the headquarters. Three months in, simultaneous with a diversionary attack, padawans Cinigan Dakara, Azarp Bark, and Mihra Reyven infiltrated the base and knocked out the shield, though Dakara was captured in the process. Shortly after, the Republic forces succeeded in defeating the Fist of Justice garrison, though both Major Blood and Lord Nioman escaped. Non-Canon The following has been possibly, partially, or entirely retconned. The Battle of Telmaros was the culmination of the Hunt for Major Blood, who had now fled there. The Fist of Justice headquarters was found out by Masters Mace Windu and Kit Fisto and reported to the Republic fleet under Adi Gallia and Plo Koon, which soon after invaded the planet. What followed was a three month siege of the seemingly impenetrable Fist of Justice HQ, which held out against far superior Republic forces. Meanwhile, the two fleets engaged each other in the Battle of Riaan, which led to a Republic victory. Upon hearing that, Plo Koon and Mace Windu began a final assault on the headquarters, attacking from three sides and infiltrating the base itself. After heavy casualties, the Republic achieved victory but both Darth Nihalis and Major Blood escaped. The battle was a complete defeat of the Fist of Justice and three of its six armies were almost completely decimated by the battle. Of all the major officers present, only Darth Nihalis and Major Blood are known to have survived. Information Date: 8.9.20 BBY-11.16.20 BBY Location: Telmaros, Fist of Justice headquarters. Leaders: Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Adi Gallia (Republic), Darth Nihalis, Major Blood (Fist of Justice). Combatants Republic Main Attack Force Jedi Councilor Plo Koon Jedi Master Cato Gisera Jedi Knight Cinigan Dokoora Jedi Knight Azarp Bark 104th Republic Legion 97th Republic Legion 88th Republic Legion 723rd Republic Legion Members of the 554th Republic Legion Flanking Squads Jedi Councilor Adi Gallia Jedi Councilor Teuch Neuko Jedi Master Kyidyin Muchian Jedi Master Sellon Tamor 215th Republic Legion 422nd Republic Legion Members of the 127th Republic Legion Other Combatants Jedi Councilor Mace Windu Jedi Councilor Kit Fisto Jedi Master Siri Tachi Jedi Knight Mihra Reyven Fist of Justice Darth Nihalis Major Blood Most of the Blood Corps Agents FoJ First Army FoJ Third Army FoJ Fourth Army Telmaros Garrison FoJ Staff Battle History Hunt for Major Bludd Discovery of the Compound Republic Attack Siege Battle of Riaan Final Assault Duel Inside the Compund Republic Victory Category:Event Category:BBY Category:Fanfic Category:Caleb Category:Canon (Caleb) Category:Battle